


Miraculous One-Shots

by wallaby_and_waffle



Series: Miraculous Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Donuts, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Plane Ride, Smut, Travel, Wallaby_not_Waffle, adrienette - Freeform, alyanette - Freeform, barely angsty mostly funny and light, flight, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallaby_and_waffle/pseuds/wallaby_and_waffle
Summary: Random Shipping Needs. And other stuff.-Warnings will be placed at beginning of chapters if there is smut-Any prompts will be noted.-Also I am sorry this is so dorky ahhhWallaby not Waffle





	1. Donuts of France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ladybug and Chat Noir eat donuts

"Hey, Kitty!" Ladybug landed softly on the top level of the Eiffel Tower. 

"Hello, M'lady!" Chat motioned toward the blanket he was lounging on. She danced over, clutching a paper bag in her hands. "What'd you bring?"

"Donuts."

"I love donuts!" Chat grinned. He reached for the bag, faltering for a moment before grabbing it from her hand and pulling out a jelly filled donut. He took a bite before returning the bag to Ladybug. "I never get to eat them because-" He paused. "I'm about to tell you something about my personal life, possibly revealing my identity."

"Just," Ladybug touched his shoulder. "Leave out anything absurdly revealing." 

"My Father keeps me on a tight schedule, diet, so I-"

"You live with your parents? You're under 18 then?" She raised an eyebrow, taking a bite of her chocolate donut. 

"Oh, sorry. Uh, yeah. You aren't, like, uh, really old, are you?" He had a concerned look on his face. He had always assumed Ladybug was around the same age as him.

"I'm under 18 too. That's all I can tell you." Ladybug made a sealed lips motion, chucking the imaginary key over the side of tower, it falling in to the deep abyss of Paris.

"Could you, perhaps, tell me what your favorite color is? That can't lead me anywhere, can it?" Chat grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"It's green. That emerald color you see in the pine trees. The kind that shines in the forest." She smiled softly, staring into the sunset before her. 

"That's sounds amazing." Chat Noir's smile dropped. "I- I've never seen it before. I've never been to the woods."

"Really?" Ladybug turned, a surprised look taking her face. "Never?"

"Never been." 

"Wow." 

"Where did you get these?" Chat asked, changing the subject. "They're delicious!" 

"They're from m- a bakery, near College Francoise Dupont." She replied, pulling the final one from the bag. 

"Want half?" She offered.

"Thanks."

Ladybug laid her head on his shoulder. They just sat there in silence, staring at the sunset.


	2. A Pickup Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emotional reveal
> 
> Because who doesn’t love crying and panic and sad Marinette?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Dialogue
> 
> ""That has got to be the lamest pickup line in existence"  
> "Don't worry, that's just plan 'A'."  
> "So what's plan 'B'?"  
> "To take you hostage."

I felt myself getting closer to Chat. I didn't like it all that much, yet I did at the same time. He continuously flirted with me. Over and over. And then one night I was laying in bed, staring at my trapdoor, thinking about him, when I realize it. I'm in love with him. Adrien is the perfect person, but Chat is... Chat. I trust him just as much if not more than my family, than Alya. I confide in him.

And he... He loves me. I know that. From the cheesy pick-up lines to the cat puns, he never stops flirting. At first, it was annoying. but then it was sweet. And now, it's amazing. I like Adrien. I love Chat Noir.

Day after Day, I see him, playing hard to get. I act cocky and confident now. I can't let him see my weakness. I'll never hear the end of it. 

Besides, it would never work out. We stay behind the masks. We can't know who the other really is. Messy work.

"Hey, Chat!" I smiled, walking towards the figure in front of me. 

"Are you a map? 'Cause I'm getting lost in your eyes." He grinned at me.

 **"That has got to be the lamest pickup line in existence"** I laughed.

 **"Don't worry, that's just plan 'A'."** He wiggled his eyebrows, smirking at me.

 **"So what's plan 'B'?"** I asked, raising an eyebrow.

 **"To take you hostage."** I gave him a quizzical look. 

"Hm. So you're gonna wait out my transformation, and when I turn into a boring girl you'll ditch me, right?" I sighed.

"Hey!" Chat glared at me. "You are not a boring girl. You are perfect, and I would never ditch you." He grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes. "I love you, even if you have 3 heads and claws." He pulled me into his arms, hugging me. I sighed, hugging him back.

"C-Chat." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"I'm... I... I'm a nobody beneath this mask. I can't let you down like that." I pulled away, turning around.

"So you like me?" He sounded excited.

"I-Uh-" I turned around to meet Chat's lips touching mine. It was soft. After a moment he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He apologized, sighing. I responded by kissing him again, exploring his mouth. After a while, we broke, panting.

"I really like you, Chat. I-I love you..." I scratched my head. "Sorry, I'm never that forward..." I grimaced at myself, stepping back.

"I love you." He grabbed my hand as I tried to turn away. My eyes widened. "I love you." He laced his fingers into mine. "I want you to know me." He drew me closer to him. "Can you let me let you know me?"

"Chat..." I began. I was going to say no. I was going to break both of our hearts. But then I realized I didn't have to. "I-Yeah." I stuttered. I wanted this.

"On the count of 3, we both reverse our transformations." I hugged him, closing my eyes. I wanted this.

"One..." He began. "Two... Three"

"Claws in." He said. I felt the flexible indestructible material turn to soft cloth.

"Spots off." I muttered. I closed my eyes and stepped back.

"Marinette?" Chat's shocked voice exclaimed. I opened my eyes.

"Adrien?" I stared, before turning away. "No no no no no no no no nono nono nono nonononono!" I ran my fingers through my hair. How could Adrien be Chat Noir? "I-I kissed you!" I muttered shakily.

"It's Okay, Marinette. You like Adrien!" Tikki reassured me. "It is OKAY!"

"Mari?" Adrien asked. "Are you... okay?" I shivered, averting my eyes. I couldn't look at him. 

"Marinette, you need to calm down. You're hyperventilating!" Tikki exclaimed.

"Marinette." Adrien said. He wrapped his arms around me. "This is even better, knowing its you." At first, I neglected his hug, but eventually I just... melted. I started crying, going slack against his body.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked, rubbing my arm. I turned to face him. I didn't say a word. I wiped my tears from my face, and then I kissed him.


	3. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww

I sit at the table, entranced by how the candlelight dances across her face. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She is wearing a red dress the color of her suit, with ribbon as black as charcoal. She looks stunning, breathtaking.

"Marinette," I begin, taking a deep breath.

"Adrien," she replies in a mocking replica of my tone.

"We have been partners for over a 6 years and a half, and we've been dating for 3 years now."

"Yeah..." she turns to face me. I bite my lip, gathering the courage for what I am about to say.

"I love you. I have for... as long as I've known you. I love your bravery, talent, skill, compassion, and so many other things." I smile at her, as I see her eyes widen.

"Kitty..?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You are the love of my life. My life would be incomplete without you. Will you marry me?" I get down on one knee, pulling out the black velvet box. Inside is a simple ring with a pure ruby. She covers her mouth, tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment <3


	4. Chatarella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette' parents make her go to the winter formal. But she doesn't have a date.
> 
> Smuttyness Level - 0
> 
> Pre-Reveal
> 
> Prompt - OTP Prompt
> 
> "imagine: school dance, marinette has no  
> date, chat feels bad, shows up as mari's date
> 
> sucess
> 
> no attack
> 
> he disappears before his miraculous runs out
> 
> chatarella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought itd be funny
> 
> I'll be switching Points of Views (P.o.v.s) for the purpose of the story.

| Marinette |

I pushed a strand of my softly curled hair behind my ear, observing my makeup. It looked great. I would hopefully catch the eye of at least someone, if not Adrien.

"You look awesome!" Alya complimented, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She had actually gotten contacts for the occasion.

I turned around to retrieve the pink dress I had made, hanging in it's bag. I unzipped the bag to see-

"Oops. Wrong dress. Here." I handed Alya hers. I had made dresses complimenting each other with matching ties for any possible dates. Mine was light pink, Alya's a creamy orange. Though they had the same pattern they looked completely different.

I pulled on the dress, Alya zipping the back. I helped her get into hers and then modified where it was needed. I took out the coats that go on with the dresses. It was snowing. 

"Where is Nino?!" Alya sighed, grabbing her phone. "The dance is starting now and he can't tie a tie!" She face palmed.

We made our way to the bakery level. I had another purse I made to keep Tikki in, because no doubt a dance is a high Akuma possibility. 

Nino finally got there, having been slowed down by traffic. My dad gave us warm pastries to eat, and we made our way across the snowy street to the school.

| Adrien |

I tried to get out of it. But my father had some sort of deal with Chloé's father. 

"I thought we were going in a Limosuine!" Wailed Chloé. "This is the boring car you go to school in!"

"We didn't get a limosuine because this is a school dance not a fashion show." I groaned, looking out the window.

"Eew! My hairs gonna get all ruined if it is snowing like this!" She cried. "I need something to cover my head!" 

I handed her my hat. "NOT THAT! That ugly thing will ruin my hair! God, are you useful for anything?"

"Why would you care." I muttered. We pulled up to the school, where I wordlessly got out and made my way towards the doors. I noticed Alya and called to him, motioning for him to come over. 

"Hey dude!" Nino called. 

"Hey guys." I smiled. Marinette's eyes widened and she shrunk behind Alya.

"Why didn't you open the door for me!" Chloé yelled. "I had to do it myself!"

"Don't interrupt us when we are talking." I glared at her.

"Hey, Maribitch, where's your date?" Chloe asked. Marinette opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Chloe interrupted. "Of course. Pathetic." She grimaced.

"Go inside, Chloe." I told her. 

"Okay, Adrikins!!" She grinned before sashaying away. 

"I'm sorry about her, Marinette. You ok?" She nodded. "Do you... have a date?"

"N-no." She mumbled, looking at the ground. 

"She doesn't." Alya said, staring at me. My eyes widened. Alya wanted me to be her date. 

That would be a problem. Marinette would be bullied the entire night as Chloé tried to take me away.

"That's ok. It's probably fun just coming with friends!"

| Marinette |

I had to get some air. Chloé bashed me some more, telling me I had hidden Adrien. Apparently she couldn't find him or something. I chatted with Rose for a while, before going outside for some air.

"Hey, Purrincess." A voice from behind me said.

"Chat! You scared me!" I grimaced. "What are you doing here?" I asked, turning towards him. I froze, seeing him in a suit.

"I noticed you don't have a date to your school dance."

"No..." I nodded. "And..."

"I can be your date." He smiled at me.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. The relentless day to day flirting, his slightly creepy balcony visits, he kinda felt like a brother to me in a twisted way.

"And then you'd really be a showstopper." He added.

"Y-Yeah... I nodded. I was skeptical, but then decided. "Why not?"

We went back into the school, and essentially everything froze. I swear you could hear a pin drop. The music was still going and people had been dancing. Ignoring the silence we went over to a table and started eating. 

"So are you still getting at Ladybug? Because I don't think she likes you..." I laughed.

"She does. She just doesn't know it yet."

"Yeah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep!" He nodded, crossing his arms. I laughed, scanning the crowd for Alya. Everyone had begun to dance again, though we kept getting looks.

Instead I spotted Chloé, who was was sauntering towards us. "Ask me to dance." I told Chat, grabbing his arm.

"W-What?" Chat asked.

"Chloé, 3 o'clock."

"Would you like to dance, M-"

"If course, Chat Noir!" Chloé batted her eyelashes. "My date bailed on me." 

"There's a reason for that." I mumbled in Chat's ear. He started to laugh.

"I was asking Miss Marinette. She's my date." Chat Noir said sarcastically. Chloé glared and walked away.

Throughout the night we talked, danced, ate, and Alya got an interview for the Ladyblog. It was fun, being with Chat without the constant fear of my time running out, my earrings beeping, and me having to return to my home.

"Thank you, Chat." I smiled, giving him a hug.

"It's my pleasure, princess." He widened his eyes as his ring beeped. "Goodbye!" He grinned at me, before pulling out his baton and shooting off into the winter.


	5. Secret Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPER SMUTTY PLOTLESS OKI SORRY BYE
> 
> I'll do Marinette and Adrien super smutty next time but this time is Marinette/Alya
> 
> From marinette's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT FINAL WARNING
> 
> CAREFUL BEYOND THIS POINT

Alya kicked the ground, blushing. "Yeah, I like someone..." 

"REALLY?" I asked. I was so excited for her. I was sure she was straight, and while I had taken the fall for her I never said anything to keep our friendship intact. "Who is it?"

She cleared her throat, not looking up from the ground. "I..."

"C'mon!" I huffed, flopping in my desk chair. She peeked up at me. 

"I like- love you." She whispered. And my heart stopped. All of my feelings had been dug up again, all at once, the ones I had hidden and contained for so long. Love. Not like. Love. 

"M-Me?" I stuttered, frozen. 

"I'm sorry, I'll go." She sighed, turning her back to me and reaching for her schoolbag. Before she could pick up her bag I darted across the room, tugging her shoulder around and pulling her into a kiss. 

"I love you too." I breathed. I continued to kiss her, sweeping my tongue across her lips, requesting the privledge to enter. She accepted, allowing me to explore her mouth. She kissed perfectly, not too soft, not too hard, not to sloppy. I wrapped my hands around her waist. We went on in this fashion for nearly 15 minutes as I began to feel the dampening of my panties. "Alya... I..."

"I want to keep going if you would." She breathed. I began to make my way down her neck, covering her in kisses. I began to unbutton her soft t-shirt, revealing the white tank top beneath. Meanwhile, she fiddled with her shoes, trying to get them off. I pulled off her tank top, and stopped only momentarily to admire the white bra beneath. It complimented her perfectly, her olive skin a perfect contrast.

I pushed her back towards the daybed, fiddling with her bra. She pushed her back into my hands, encouraging me. I threw it to the side, before pulling off my own and pushing her down onto the daybed.

"Are you good?" I asked, stopping. She nodded, attempting to take off my blazer. I ripped it off, along with my shirt, before  slipping my hands up her stomach and dancing around her perfect breast. She gasped as I kissed her perky nipples, pink and hard. I began to suck on let left nipple and massage her other breast with my hand. I softly bit it, making her moan, before blowing on it and switching to her other breast, giving it the same attention. I pulled away to grin at her.

She looked up at me for a quick moment, a devious smile dancing across her lips. She flipped me over, straddling me. She carefully pulled off my shirt, unclasped my bra, and threw them aside. She looked at me in a way that made me shiver. She began to kiss me, starting with my lips and slowly making my way down to my neck, collarbone, stomach, and finally, where my hips met the fabric of my soft pink jeans. 

"May I?" She asked, giving the button a soft tug. I gulped and nodded, relishing the arousal. She slowly unbuttoned my pants, not once looking away from me, before dragging them down my legs at the pace of a snail. She kissed each big toe as she pulled off my ballet flats, before kissing my ankles, slowly working her way up to my thighs.

She stopped, momentarily, frozen in thought. She looked me over before pulling at my panties and spreading my legs. She pulled me to the edge of the bed, my legs handing off of the end. She stood up, kissing each nipple, and placing herself in between my legs. She slowly began to suck on her fingers, first one, then two, and finally 3 of her digits. She made loud sucking, moaning noises as she went, until she seemed satisfied and kneeled on the ground, face to face with my core.

She traced a finger around my mound, making me squeak, which became a soft moan. I gripped the side of the cushion, cursing as I realized I had nothing to hold on to. 

"You're hot when you curse." Alya stated, before shoving a finger deep into me. I gasped, which turned into a dirty groan. She began to pull out before thrusting back in, making me moan and writhe. Was I really this easy? I felt her add a second digit, thrusting faster and harder. She began to scissor me. I felt myself getting close to my climax, writhing in the heat and pleasure.

And then it stopped. I whimpered at the loss, closing my eyes and trying to steady my breathing. "I noticed this a few weeks ago, peeking out slightly from under this very daybed." I heard Alya say. I shot up, opening my eyes to see my small, pink vibrator in her hands. "I wondered who you used it in lust of. In my dreams, it was me." She turned it on. "I suppose it was. She tapped each nipple, sending an electric shock through my body and making me moan.

I closed my eyes, tracking the sound of her footsteps to the end of my bed. I heard the soft hum of the vibrator again. She pressed it against my clit, making me gasp. "Oh my god!" I cried. She held it there as she began to lick stripes up and down my labia. I groaned, beginning to writhe again, rocking my hips. She slowly weaned me off of the vibrator, massaging me with her tongue instead. She returned to scissoring me with her fingers, finding my spot and hitting it with each thrust. "I-Oh... OH!" I cried as I hit my climax. I rocked my hips, my back arching as I gripped the side of the cushion. My toes curled as I came. Alya lapped at me, licking up my juices as they came. I slowly came down from the climax, and panted, endjoying the afterglow.

"Alya, I-" 

"Shh..." She shushed, laying down next to me.

I nodded, before flipping her over and taking over.


	6. Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Person a comes home to find that person B accidentally got their hands tied together (reason is up to you). B shamefully asks for help, while Person A is just laughing at the thought of them accidentally tying their hands together
> 
> Bonus: A offers to help B in “another way” which leads to some kinky sex.
> 
> Not gonna lie not super kinky
> 
> K maybe a bit
> 
> Yeah it’s kinky
> 
> Aged Up btw they aren't 10th graders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> SMUT FINALESTEST WARNING
> 
> enjoy, sinners!

I hopped through the window, sliding the door shut and making my way to the kitchen. I stop dead in my tracks to see my long time boyfriend tied to a chair.

"Can you help me?" Adrien asked, an innocent smile on his face. "I was gonna prepare some fun, but then I accidentally got stuck." He sighed, embarrassment plastered on his face. I shrug, leaving my transformation on as I turn to the fridge and dig through it for food. I purposefully wiggle my butt as I scour for any food. I have a plan. Grinning, I grab a box of lollipops out the pantry and pull one out.

"Maybe I'll leave you there." I grin, pulling of the wrapper of the cherry pop. Cherry is Adrien's favorite. I begin to lick it, dramatically cherishing each touch to my tongue. "Chat got your tongue?" I ask lightly, noticing the look on Adriens face.

I begin to slurp a little, making loud noises as Adrien's face reddens with each touch to my mouth. Slowly, I advance towards him as I see the growing bulge between his shorts. He gulps, no longer staring at my face.

"Do you want a lollipop too?" I ask, holding back a laugh as his eyes widen. "Or maybe something else...?" I add, running a gloved finger down his neck to his collarbone. "I know you want something, just tell me." I sit on his lap just out of reach of the straining fabric above his now obvious boner.

"I- I want..." Adrien replies in a rather strangled voice. "You." I grin, pushing myself off of him.

"I hope you don't like that shirt." I say, pulling a pair of scissors from a kitchen drawer. I know he doesn't, he always complains about the fabric being to thick and scratchy and the tag irritating his skin. I return to him and slowly cut off the shirt from his body so I don't have to untie him. 

"I'm going to take off the transformation now." I announce.

"wait." I hear Adrien object in the strangled voice. "K-keep it on... please." He gives me a hopeful look and I nod. I pull the chair towards our bedroom and place him in front of the bed, facing away from it. Slowly, I grab the belt loops on his shorts and drag them down his toned legs.

"I am gonna have so much fun with you, but don't be afraid to say the word." The word was our safe word, which we have only used once. That was a weird experience. 

I leave him sitting in his underwear, as I retreat to the bathroom and fetch our more 'recreational' toys. These included a slim vibrator, a cock ring, and 5 nipple clamps. (One of which wasn't used for nipples). 

I return, laying the items on our queen sized bed. Adrien is there, moving his body in an attempt to get friction. "Tsk tsk, trying to start without me?" I smirk, standing in front of him holding a rope. "I guess I have to punish you." 

"Marinette... please..." He groans. With that I slap his thigh, forcing out a strangled moan.

"I am Ladybug, and that is what you will call me, understood?" I command. He nods, gripping the chair as I tie his legs, creating a perfect spot for riding.

I pull off his underwear in one slick motion, flinging them off towards the wall and kissing him, deeply. Then I place my warming mound over his now throbbing problem. I grind against him as he attempts to move his hips into me. Instead, I push them back down into the seat. 

After a moment,I regretfully pull myself away an he whimpers at the loss, and I throw a pillow over him. "Spots off." I say, and my transformation disappears. Tikki catches one glance of the situation before speeding off, probably to find food and Plagg.

I strip slowly, enticingly, leaving myself in only the Ladybug themed bra. It was his big kink. Ladybug. I return to his lap, rubbing myself up and down his length, now shiny with my juices. I grab 2 nipple clamps from the bed and add them to the show, tugging and pulling at his nipples as the cold metal squishes them.

"Want to know my plan, Chaton?" I whisper, kissing his neck. 

"Yes." He gasps as I tug a clamp. I pull myself away once again, pulling away and gathering supplies. I pull up a chair and grab a small vibrator from the bunch, and spread my legs no more than a meter away from him. Slowly, I dip the vibrator inside me, turning it to the lowest setting. I tease my swollen clitoris with my fingertips and begin to thrust. Slowly, the vibrations get stronger and I thrust into myself, already close. I rock my hips against it, still not feeling quite content. I need Adrien. 

I imagine it's his dick, not the vibrator. His hands, not mine. I feel the tension building up inside.

My back arches as I hit my climax. I convulse, riding it out as long as possible as I squirt all over Adrien, who is now red as a tomato with his precum pooling and mixing with my own juices. 

"Please... let me touch you." Adrien pleads.

"Please, Ladybug." I correct him. 

"P-Please, Ladybug."

I nod in approval. "Open your mouth." I order. He does, and I place my dripping dildo into his mouth. He sucks gratefully as I select a condom and roll it onto him. I abandon the dildo and go to untie him.

"Get on the bed." I order. He obliges, climbing onto the bed. I smack his butt, his very cute butt. I climb up with him. 

"Now screw me." His eyes light up as he grabs me, flipping me over. He undoes the clasp of my bra, throwing it aside, and takes my breasts in his hands as he kisses me, hard. His hands make their way down, playing with my hips and then dancing around my thighs. I groan as he flicks my clit.

"Yes." I pant, spreading my legs out. He drags me to the edge of the bed, pulling a leg up to his shoulder. He alligns himself with my dripping pussy and pushes in, hard and fast. I rock my hips at the immediately erratic thrusting. Moaning, I grip the sheets.

"Jesus, you are tight." He groans. I can feel his pulsing cock pushing deep, and I start to get close.

"Yes... baby... Ohhh..." I try to make words but none come out as I reach the edge. I attempt to hold on but fail hopelessly, flying off at breakneck speed. I cum, hard, rocking my hips as my orgasm floods my body. Adrien makes a low moan as he pushes into me, cumming. He thrusts 3 more times before pulling out and flopping on the bed. 

"Pound it."


	7. The Plane Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “You sat next to me on the airplane and fell asleep on my shoulder and I don’t want to move you cause you look so comfortable. Oh and you’re hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG SORRY SO YEA

I pulled my small suitcase towards the gate, pulling out my ticket and handing it to the woman manning the gate. I looked at my seat number.

"13b, what did you get?" I asked Alya. 

"13d." She replied, with a small grin dancing across her lips.

"What?" I asked, glaring. "What did you do?"

"Row 13, ready to roll!" Nino yelled, catching up. "Or fly." He winked at Alya, who laughed. But I wasn't paying much attention, trying to figure out Alya’s schemes. 

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Adrien called, jogging towards us, bag in hand.

"Hey Adrien." Alya greeted "What's your seat number?" She still bore the devilish smile, and I realized it had to do with my long-time crush of just over 2 years, the 12th grade school year starting a week ago.

"13a." Adrien replied. "We got in the same row, right?" Nino nodded. I still wasn’t tuned in the conversation, but my attention had turned to Adrien. The voices were dull around me, and I realized what Alya had done. 

“What seat did you say you had, Adrien?” I asked politely, shooting a glare at Alya behind me, who made an innocent face I definitely wasn’t buying.

”13a.” He replied, flashing his ticket at me. I showed him mine.

 

-:-

 

 I sat, rigid in my seat, anxious for the stupid plane to take off. I couldn’t draw, since we couldn’t have the trays down, and I couldn’t text Alya threatening messages.

Nino, across the aisle, was laughing with Alya and sneaking glances at me. 

As the flight went on, Adrien and I made awkward small talk, and I drew. After no more than 30 minutes, he was fast asleep on my shoulder. Fuck fuck fuck.

I shot Alya angry glances, the 45 minutes remaining I didn’t think I could handle. I grabbed my abandoned sketch pad and wrote 2 words in big block letters, before catching her attention and gesturing. 

‘YOU’RE DEAD’

She only smirked and returned to her book, turning pages with one hand and petting Nino’s head with the other. I sighed, giving up. The evening flight was making me feel a little sleepy, and I really wanted to lay down. But Adrien rested upon my shoulder, leaving me helpless. Maybe... I could just lay my head on his... 30 seconds...

”Guys!” I felt a hand on my shoulder, and a voice in my ear. “Wake up!”

”huh?” I mumbled, opening my eyes. They widened as I saw my pillow, and I looked up at Alya, who was clearly holding back a snicker. 

“What time is it?” I asked, shooting up, and glancing at the still-out Adrien. 

“People are packing their stuff, they’re about to open the doors.” Nino said, gesturing to the people busily moving around us. 

“Oh.” I nodded, lightly shaking Adrien.

”Where’s... warm...” he mumbled, “Had snuggle, warm thing.” His broken sentence sent a wave of shock through me. 

“It’s time to go, we are in London.” I said, trying to keep a steady voice. 

“Oh... can I get warm back?” He asked, still unmoving.

”Yeah.”


	8. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screw You, Alya.
> 
> You too, Nino.

The four of them were going to grab a coffee and go to the Classic Atari Arcade. Alya thought the idea up. She, Mari, Nino, and Adrien would meet up at 5.

5:00 p.m. Sharp.

“S-so, where’s Nino?” Marinette asked shyly, fidgeting with her scarf. She was going to kill Alya. Kill. Her. 

“He said something about running a couple minutes late.” Adrien smiled, unfazed. “Alya?”

”She isn’t answering her texts.” Marinette knew what Alya and Nino were planning.

An involuntary blind date. 

“Should we... order coffee?” Adrien scratched his neck.

”Uh...” her eyes widened. “We should wait a couple minutes, m-maybe?” She stuttered, staring at her hands in her lap.

Alya, Run. You’re dead.

”Sure, sounds good to me!” He shrugged, giving her a familiar smile.

Marinette was wishing for any interference. She wasn’t ready for this. Not this, no. She was only finally learning to string a sentence together. She was NOT ready for this.

Hell No.

So when a loud explosion filled the air, Marinette was relieved.

Well, as relieved as she could be.

It was still an Akuma.

Adrien grabbed her hand, and guided her through the mess of people. 2 blocks later, they were caught in a large, pitch-black, steel container.

”Uh, I guess we’ll have to wait until Ladybug comes.” Adrien says, pulling out his phone and turning the flashlight on. Marinette’s eyes widened.

”Or... Chat Noir, maybe Ladybug got... trapped?”

”Oh, You have such little hope for our superhero.” Adrien puts a hand to his forehead, dramatic.

_Well Yeah._

_Duh._

“I don’t think Chat will be here any time soon.”

Shit. What?

”Why n-not?” Marinette fidgeted with her dress. Oh geez, please don’t say it.

”I, Uh, saw him get trapped. And his staff was... outside the trap?” Adrien glanced at his shoes, but Marinette brushed the questionable ending of his sentence and the tell as nothing.

Maybe the odds weren’t in her favour.

”Oh. Uh...”

“So let’s just hope Ladybug can get him out.”

_You can’t do it. But you have to. But... Adrien! Maybe that’ll win him over?_

_But he doesn’t love me, he loves Ladybug!_

_But..._

_No Buts! Alya doesn’t have a Miraculous unless you give it to her, and you can’t access it or her._

_She’s probably sucking face in a closet anyway._

_There’s no choice._

”I can. Tikki, Spots On!”

The pink light engulfed her, and as if I’m slow motion, Marinette transformed into the woman determined to save her crush.

Before Adrien could register what was going on, she called her Charm. It was a useless one, for the time being.

”Why isn’t this helpful!!” She cried, eyes darting around the small cube.

”I think... I know why.” She heard Adrien state. She whipped around, eyes wide.

”Y...Yeah?” She gave him a small smile.

”Plagg, Claws Out.” And a green light flashed over him, and Ladybug passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record they beat the Akuma by You’re SO WELCOME :DDDD


	9. Saturdays

Saturday was finally here. Thank frickin god. 

I had Alya over Friday night, there wasn’t an Akuma attack, and we stayed up until one a.m. binge-watching Stranger Things. When Alya woke me up at 10:30, she showed me the note my mother left for me:

_Breakfast in the fridge. Eat on the deck, it’s a lovely day. Love You! - Mom_

so I told Alya I’d set up the table, while she got the food.

Which is how I ended up face to face with Chat Noir, setting a table filled with every breakfast food possible.

”Um, hi?” I mumbled, rubbing my face with my hand.

”Oh, hello, little lady! I brought breakfast!” Chat gestured at the well set table before me. “We’ve got croissants, strawberries, scrambles, brioche, baguette, an array of jams, and... Oh!” He pulled something out of the picnic basket sitting on one of the chairs, already set out, with large plush cushions that DEFINITELY weren’t mine. “I found this really good Brie, so...” 

“Wow, Uh, this is... Fantastic!” I stuttered, straightening out my shirt. Crap, why now?

”Why thank you, Princess. Please, sit!” Shitshitshit. Ever since his visits began with André, he’d show up, a lot.

”I, Uh, have... company.” I sighed. “The runner of the Ladyblog, to be exact. She’s supposed to be up here any second with-“

”-I stole some extra croissants, hope you don’t mi- Uh, Marinette?” My head whipped around to see Alya, tray in hand, halfway out of my trap door. “Why is Chat Noir on your deck. And WHY does it look like he’s making you breakfast?” She set the tray on the ground, crossing her arms. Perfect.

“Uh, you see.... I trailed off, glancing at Chat.” 

“I visit Marinette when I’m feeling lonely, you see, I don’t have a lot of people in my life, and she’s... near my age. We play a lot of video games.” 

Alya nodded, her brain seemingly working at something. 

“Marinette and I are gonna get dressed, mind if I join you two?” She asked, an innocent look I knew meant trouble flickering across her face. 

“Of course!” He bowed, and I was pulled though the hole.

”What the hell, Mari! Are you two, like, dating?” Alya hissed.

”No, he’s just... lonely. He doesn’t have a lot of freedom, and... his crush doesn’t return his feelings. We hang out when we feel like crap, is all.”

”So he brought you a meal on Saturday morning?”

”His father doesn’t even eat meals with him.” I murmured. “We sometimes schedule meals, but he’s never... surprised me like this.”

”Oh. Now I kinda feel bad.” Alya looks down. “And only a little bit because you didn’t tell me.” She grinned, nudging me as she climbed down my ladder.

”Hey!” I chased after her, but got hit in the face with a dress she pulled from my closet.

”Put this on, I’m hungry!”


	10. Kittens?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kittens.

“Hey, Adrien!” Marinette called, opening the door to their apartment. 

“Yeah?” His head turned from the couch in which he was sitting, flicking through the channels.

”You know how you missed the Ultrasound today because of that mandatory meeting?” That’s when Adrien noticed the rather giant box in her hands.

”Mhm...”

”Well, they were giving out seconds today.” 

“Huh?”

Marinette’s eyes widened, and upon realizing her mistake, she sat down next to her husband.

”Okay, Okay, So, I had this thing where I was gonna tell you we’re having twins by bringing in the two cats, who, by the way,” she opened the box, revealing two wriggling kittens. “... are ours now. But the cats were a metaphor for the the babies and...” She trailed off, watching the smaller one stick it’s head out of the box.

”Mari...?” She looked up to see Adrien, a grin on his face and tears in his eyes. “We’re having twins?” 

“Yeah.


	11. Smile

“M’lady?” Her shaking body turned away from me as she ignored my concern. “What’s wrong?” I delicately touched a hand to her shoulder, and she jerked away, bringing her legs to her chest as she sobbed. 

“Please. Tell me what’s wrong, I’m your best friend.” She turns her head to look at me with her tearstained face.

”The guy that- that I was falling for... he...” She choked back a sob. “Likes someone else, and... I never wanted to be the girl who cries over their crush, but- I... I c-can’t help it, he’s so... perfect.” 

“I’m so sorry.” She made eye contact with me as I crouched down, only to throw her arms around me, pushing me back.

“I- I know how it...” she sniffed, wiping her nose. “... how it feels, now. I’m sorry I ever made you feel like this.” She stood up, taking her yo-yo from her hip as she prepared to leave. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” 

“Wait.” I say, leaving the word hanging between us. Shit, what do I say? She looks back at me, tears clinging to her gorgeous black eyelashes. “You aren’t leaving.” I say. “Not until I make you smile.”

”What?” She looks at me, an eyebrow raised and mouth in a defiant frown.

”I said... This is a  _cat_ astrophic situation, and you are under _pur_ rest until I get you to smile!” I grin, before dancing wildly. I kick a leg up in an attempt to do the cheerleader thing, but instead lose my balance and fall. Right on top of Ladybug.

”Looks, like you’re under  _Agreste_ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~, LB.” I grin, before rolling off. “Ow.” I rub my tailbone, sore from it’s direct attack at the roof.

”Anyway, where was I?” I grin as I turn. “Oh yeah! My jokes, which are  _litter_ ally the be-“ Ladybug’s eyes are wide as she stares at me.

”M’lady? Were my  _purr_ fect jokes too much?”

”You... s-said. Under- Under Agreste.”

I grinned. “Ah, so you appreciated my joke, eh? It was a play on arrest. You see, I was on top of you, you were under me, you were under AGRESTE!” I can’t help but snicker at my own joke. Priceless. 

“Agreste.” 

Oh shit.

”ANYWAY I have to go BYE!!”

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha dumbass


	12. I Hate Conventions

Why did it have to be a convention? More specifically, a Miraculous Covention? Ladybug ran through the crowd as an Akuma searched for a specific man dressed as her, apparently having been told she was too fat for the costume.

Ignoring repeated orders to leave, the crowd of fans stood in the battle, watching, taking selfies, and being all around reckless.

When they finally captured the Akuma, Chat had 4 minutes and Ladybug 1. But they were getting nowhere, a horde of fans trapping them.

”Go, LB, you’re about to detransform!” Chat yells over the commotion.

”Smile for the camera!” 

“Over here!”

Ladybug managed to elbow her way to her yo-yo, before grabbing a rafter and flying out.

Leaving Chat vulnerable.

She ran to a bathroom, detransforming as she locked the stall. She let Tikki in her bag before running out of the room, to find Chat completely surrounded.

She hoped he remembered her, before taking a deep breath.

”Chat Noir!” She yelled angrily. “You didn’t come over last night, I thought you’d died!” He looked up, locking eyes with her, a look of understanding.

”If you want access to your free pastries, you have to tell me if you won’t be coming! THATS HOW FRIENDSHIP WORKS!” She crosses her arms. ”Let him through!” She orders, and the crowd obeyed. Respect? Maybe as a friend of Chat, she earned everyone’s respect.

”I’m so sorry Mari, I forgot! I was on patrol!” He acted, flawlessly bringing tears to his eyes. “Please don’t revoke my pastry privledge!” He walked up close to her, until they were standing chest to face. She glared up at him, arms crossed and stance firm.

”Only if you come tonight and play Mecha Strike III with me. 7:30.” He nodded, a barely noticeable smirk crossing his face.

”I’m sorry, princess, I’ve gotta run.” He waved, and whispered as he passed. “7:30. Promise.”

She waved, before dashing off. She could not get attacked by those conventioneers.

-:-

“Hey, Mari!” Chat jumped down onto the balcony where she sat. “I owe you a thanks, you saved my ass.”

”You bet I did.” She grinned. “And I do have pastries.”

His face lit up, and Marinette was happy to see him that way.


	13. Give me your Miraculous, son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien knows his father’s other identity, and they just fight about it. A lot.

“What the hell, Father!” Adrien yelled, bursting into his father’s study. “You know I had 3 finals today, what’s the big deal?”

”Many negative emotions.” Was all Gabriel Agreste replied. “If you want to stay in public school, you must maintain your grades. It’s not my fault if other commitments make it too hard.”

”It’s not like I can QUIT, Father!” He kicked the chair on the opposite side of the desk from his father.

”Well then, if you want to stay in school, you must-“

”Give me your Miraculous. Yeah, like that’s gonna happen.” Adrien rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Father.”


	14. Miraculous Mae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already have a work to Maerynn (4th in Miraculous Fics Series), but this is a chapter dedicated to her.
> 
> If you are unaware, Maerynn was a beloved Miraculous fandom contributor who recently passed away. Her AO3 account is under the same name, check it out.
> 
> We’ll miss you, Mae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was announced that Maerynn passed on February the 11, 2018, So I am using that day.

The day started out normal enough, alike to any other day in February. The rain was frequent, the days cloudy. So Marinette waking up 10 minutes before the start of school wasn’t a surprise.

She rushed in to class moments before the bell rang, and slid in next to Alya, who was holding a conversation with the boys in front of them.

While Mlle. Bustier droned on about one thing or another, Marinette was focusing on the back of Adrien’s head. It looked as though his hair had been wind-blown, but there hadn’t been any wind.

Why did it look familiar?

At lunch, Alya made a comment on how it looked like Chat Noir’s hair, and Adrien mentioned the extreme wind.

The non-existent extreme wind.

After lunch, her luck seemed less than present, when Nathaniel dumped red paint all over her. It was an accident, of course, he had tripped over Chloé’s conveniently out stuck foot, but she couldn’t help wondering why Adrien kept on looking at her like that.

She got to leave early, so she could take a shower and change. Washing the red from her body, she thought about the hair, looking so much like a familiar cat. It was odd, but maybe he’d styled it to echo Chat’s on purpose. Maybe he’d been  embarrassed to admit it.

She didn’t stop thinking about it as she dried herself off, as she threw on a Ladybug shirt Alya had gotten her. She crawled into bed and was about to turn off the light when she heard a knock.

She looked up at the skylight, eyes widening at the glowing eyes gazing back down at her.

”Chat- Chat Noir?” She exclaimed, crawling out from the covers and pushing open the skylight.

”Hello, Milady, you look purrfect tonight. Though I liked the paint, it was a... nice color on you.”

As Marinette’s eyes widened, she didn’t notice the eyes of a spirit watching from the window.

And as Chat Noir dropped his transformation, he didn’t notice the Miraculous woman who had carefully orchestrated the day.

As they talked, they didn’t see the Miraculous Mae watching them, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a great while to write, partially because I was unsure of what to do, and the reading over of her stories.
> 
> I wish her family the best.


	15. Careful, Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette is being watched over by your friendly neighborhood kitten, a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Platonic MariChat, since they’re both sad smol beans n stuff 
> 
> And they literally just hang out being bros and stuff

“Ok, bye. Text me when y-“

”Who are you calling?” Chat Noir asks, crawling on to the balcony.

”Text me when you finish!” Marinette hung up, glaring at the black-clad boy staring, inquiring. “I  _was_ calling Nathaniel about our final art project for the year. You need to stop doing that.”

”What, protecting my favorite princess?”

”Your “favorite princess” who can take care of herself?” Marinette crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow. “You act as though I’ll break!”

”Hey, you’re talking to the guy who used to crush on you, tried to steal you away whilst akumatized, and draws people without asking.” Chat shrugged, leaning against the railing. “Besides, you’re my best friend, along with Ladybug and my civilian buddy.”

”Ah, do you protect Ladybug this way?” Marinette asked, putting a hand to her forehead dramatically. “What about your “civilian friend?” Can’t they take care of themself as well?”

”Well, Yeah...” Chat scratched his head. “I-I mean, it’s like...”

”Do you protect me for the snacks?”

”No, I just...”

”I’m teasing, kitty. I don’t mind, just lay off, okay? Specifically, Nath. He doesn’t deserve it, he’s a really nice person once you get to know him.”

”Fine.”


	16. Ladybug is Saved...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... By a 7 year old in a tutu, monster truck shirt, and pony tights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *prétends it hasn’t been 2 months*

I rubbed my head, the ground’s imprint making my head ring. The akuma, a 100 meter tall woman by the name of “Mrs. Mojica” had just slung me at the ground, faster than I could throw my yo-yo.

My Yo-yo.

WHERE WAS IT.

I aim to get up, but feel nauseous and lay back down. Where is Chat?

”Mlle. Ladybug!” A voice calls, squeaky. When I don’t move, quick footsteps near me. 

“Don’t move a centimeter!” Mrs. Mojica orders. “CHILD.”

My eyes snap open at that. A child? I turn around to see a girl, clad in a pink tutu, monster truck t-shirt, and pony leggings, before losing the contents of my stomach.

Oh shit. My elbows I had propped myself up on collapsed and I lay helpless on the ground. Why wasn’t the magic taking the damage?

”Run.” I manage to squeak at the girl. She crosses her arms in defiance, sticking her nose up at the Akuma.

”HEY LADY!” She yells at the top of her lungs. That gets Mrs. Mojica’s Attention. “I moved!” She makes a show of sticking out her left leg and taking a step. 

“CHILDREN SHALL LEARN TO BEHAVE.” Mojica hell’s. “YOU’LL BE GETTING A SPANKING, YOUNG LADY.”

The girl bolted off, Mojica following her. Where is Chat? I stay unmoving as I see the girl suddenly duck, before making a break back towards me.

”Mlle. Ladybug? I have your yo-yo!” The girl drops it as she runs by me. I grab it, letting it’s magic rebalance me. I’m back in the game


End file.
